Demon Ligens
by kage-diara
Summary: twins night and shadow leave home in search of their mother and of their REAL father, whom they have never known. but what really gets to the twins is WHAT their father is...this is and InuYashaNaruto and my own characters mix! enjoy!


­Prologue

Shadow fought with the little strength that she had left against her stepfather. She snarled, growled, curled her upper lip and bared her fangs at him in the glistening rays of the sunset. But her stepfather, Ren, was stronger. He pressed down her, pinning her down. Shadow blinded him for a quick minute with her tail, but her stepfather made a quick comeback. He smacked her hard across her face, smiling at the way she cringed beneath him.

She closed her eyes and tried to make herself invisible, but her stepdaddy intervened. He punched her hard in her stomach; making her thoughts scramble and shift immediately towards the pain. Shadow's eyes bulged and flashed red as she gasped for air. Tears sprang from eyes, unnoticed, as she clutched her stomach. Ren watched his stepdaughter doubled-over in pain, then backed up a little to get a better look at her. Kneeling with her forehead touching the rough wooden floor, she telepathically sent her brother a message as she took breaths to calm her churning stomach: _Night! You gotta come back to the house! Ren's acting real weird and crazy, and he's touching me! He won't leave me alone! You gotta help me, bro…sharp gasp NO!!!_

&&&&&

Night rushed through the trees, keeping to the shadows. _If she's got even a scratch on her, I swear on his LYFE he will die!_ He thought blindly. Night reached their (including his) house just as he heard a high pitched wolf-like scream. _Shiite! Shadow never screams!_ He burst through the front door and raced to his sister's room, stopping to acknowledge her door: splintered and off its hinges. He muttered a curse and stalked into Shadow's room—and was completely blown away, yet outraged, by the sight that he never would have thought that he would see…

&&&&&&

Shadow cried hard as her father breathed his foul breath over her face and thrusted deeper into her. She cried from the pain; she cried from the cruel torture inflicted upon her by her rapist stepfather. Shadow screamed out in absolute pain when her stepfather entered her completely. "What, why, this is a first," Ren grunted, "you never scream. You're finally acting the way girls your age should!" Shadow tried to kick him, to get out of his strong hold on her, but it was futile.

Then they heard someone burst through the front door. Shadow glared at her stepfather and mumbled threateningly, "Night's come for me. He's gonna kill you for what you've done to me!" still crying. Ren snapped his attention back on his stepdaughter. "What did you say to me?!" With that, he thrusted harder into the poor young wolf-youkai ligen, ignoring her screams and pleas. Shadow stopped shrieking long enough to see her twin brother standing in the doorway to her room. "…N…Night?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Night stood there, taking in the horrendous scene; his sister's clothes torn and shredded; his stepfather pinning her down and thrusting himself into Shadow's (now non) virgin body' her room all disarray. He couldn't take it anymore. Shadow knew this and flinched when his yellow eyes turned blood red. Ren paid no heed to him. "You…you…monster!…you BITCH**!!!" **He stretched out the last word, hid fists shaking in anger. Then, Night attacked his stepfather, telling his sister to get out of the room. "But, Night!" Shadow stammered unsure whether to obey or disobey. Night glanced at her only once, and that was all the reassurance she needed. She grabbed some clean clothes that were strewn about on the floor and rushed out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom to wash and change.

Night, on the other hand, turned back to his stepfather and started throwing mad punches. Ren recoiled with every direct hit, each making its target and leaving a mark. "Now, boy, y-you know I was only playin'—" Ren got cut off. "You call raping my sister **playing**?! **You** call **that PLAYING**?! Aw, HELL to da motha fuckin' NAW nigga!!! You messed up bad, Pops. Yo ass messed up REAL bad!!!" Night's voice was tight with uncontrolled fury. His eyes flashed different color dark reds. His aura flared wildly, like an untamed wildfire. His tail and ears bristled. "This…I am the last thing that you will ever see…Ren," Night spat out like rotten caribou. He slowly raised his hands (claws) to a fighting position; and arranged them like Goku does when firing the Kamehameha Wave. Taking careful aim at his whimpering youkai stepfather, he whispered, "Say your prayers," as he blasted him to pieces with a powerful Fire Death Wave (FDW).

Shadow came back into her room, dressed and clean and sore, and saw blood splattered all over her room. She looked to her twin. "What happened?" She half-growled and half-asked Night. "He's gone," Night replied, his back to his sister. He turned around slowly to face Shadow. She couldn't help herself. She began to cry again with fresh tears, running to her brother's arms. "I'm scared, Night!" she sobbed onto his shoulder. Night hugged his weeping sister tightly, probing her mind gently.

_Shadow. We have to run away. We're orphans now._

_But we can't leave!…sob…where will we go? Nobody'll take us in!_

_Don't worry about it now. We'll do just fine. Trust me._

_You know I do…but…iounno, Night. My mizuage just got taken from…from_

_You don't have to say it…just try and forget, Shadow, try and forget._

_I can't, Night! But, for your sake, I'll try…I'll try._

Chapter One

They smelled it before they saw it. Night and Shadow Tenjo had been walking and hunting for many moons since they left their home; Night and Shadow were twin wolf ligen youkai. "Do you smell that, Bro?" Shadow asked excitedly. It was the first welcoming scent that they picked up in months. "Yeah," Night said excited as well. They picked up their pace. Shadow touched her twin's mind.

_How are we gonna get what we need? Steal? I'm good at that!_

_I know you are,_ Night snorted,_ you stole my stuff all the time, remember?_

_Yeah, I know, _Shadow smiled._ But I gotta get you-know-whats and what-nots. Iight?_

_Iight._

Now they were speedwalking through a thick forest. Night stopped suddenly. "Shadow! Wait!" he said warily, glancing around sharply at the trees. "You smell that?" Nose in the air, Shadow sniffed around and immediately started growling low. "An inuhanyou…and a monk," she growled, "very close." She and Night stood back-to-back now, being very still. Something rustled in the trees closest to Shadow; and she saw silvery-white next to something black. Her nose twitched. _Night…_ He nodded. Then they dematerialized.

"Damn. At least they're not in your forest anymore, Inuyasha." Out of the trees, which had loomed over the spot of which Shadow had just stood, came to guys: one with long silvery-white hair and ears, wearing red and carrying a katana or two, whose eyes were amber-yellow colored, and he had a purple beaded necklace around his neck; the other guy had short black hair in a ponytail, carried a golden staff, wearing monk robes (purple and black) and had brown eyes. "That girl was cute!" the monk said happily.

What they did not know was that the twins did not go anywhere. They were still in the same spot as before, watching the inuhanyou and the monk reveal themselves. Night looked at his sister's expression at the "cute" remark. She didn't seem to have heard it. _Can we kill them?_ She asked quietly. _No! Besides, they might lead us to the village_, Night pleaded with his sister matter-of-factly. _Fine_, Shadow grumbled and continued to watch the monk and hanyou. The hanyou scratched his head, still looking for the twins.

"…sigh…She was really cute. Why'd she have to go?" the hanyou's monk friend complained, sitting down. Shadow bristled at his second "cute" comment. _Calm down_, Night warned. Shadow rolled her eyes and rematerialized right in front of the monk; he looked as if he'd just seen a tsukumogami! "Oi! Where th'hell did you come from?!" the monk asked warily. "What is your name, monk?" Shadow asked simply, ignoring his question. "Wha? Oh, m, it's Miroku," he stammered slightly. "Well, Miroku," Shadow began, " I'm Shadow Tenjo, a wolf Niligen youkai. It's NOT nice meeting ya, so now…prepare to die!!!" Just as she was about to attack the monk, Night rematerialized behind her and twisted her outstretched arm behind her back. Miroku just sat there looking shocked. The twins glared at each other for a long minute, which seemed to last forever, then Night pushed her forward a little and let her go. Shadow staggered, bumping into the inuhanyou. "Hey! Take it easy, kid," the hanyou said softly, supporting her. She growled immediately. "Hey, hanyou. What's your name?" Night asked. "Inuyasha. You?" "Night Tenjo." Shadow turned her back on the boys, growling so low that no one could hear her. Night sighed. "You'll have to excuse Shadow. She's my twin, as you can obviously see. She doesn't like anyone touching her, even if it's a light tap."

Inuyasha sucked in air. Miroku thought they were proper youkai. "No we ain't proper, so don't even think it, monk," Shadow iced to him. Before Night could read Inuyasha's mind, Shadow interrupted. "Can you take us to that village?" Inuyasha followed her gaze. "Kaede's Village? Well, idunno…" In an instant Shadow was on him, threatening his very life. "If you don't take us to this Kaede's village right now, ima kill you right here, dog boi," she whispered deadly calm into his doggie ear, her eyes flashing.

He was about to respond to her challenge when Night yanked her off of him. Shadow growled at her brother. "I want to be jumped on like that," Miroku complained quietly. "Why'd you stop me? He can't be trusted! Neither can that monk--" "You don't trust anyone **but** me, Shadow! Ever since that day when Ren—" Her hand was at his throat before he could finish. "Don't say it, Night," She snarled nastily at her brother. Night stood his ground perfectly still. "I won't. But don't let me have to remind you." "Don't." "Understood?" His voice had that commanding tone to it. "Whatever." Shadow walked in the direction of the village, not looking at anyone. Night looked at Miroku, who it seemed his mouth would never stay shut, then Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, right? Take us to the village, then leave us."

Inuyasha ran ahead and a little bit past Shadow, leading them through a never-ending clump of trees and bushes to a small hill. "There it is. Kaede's Village." The inuhanyou pointed up ahead where a cluster of houses and shacks lay before. Humans occupied the village. The twins growled simultaneously. Inuyasha looked back at them. "What? Something wrong?" Shadow spoke first: "We don't take kindly to humans." The inuhanyou said that he didn't like the humans either, "but I learned to live and deal with them."

There was a river separating them from the village; a bridge was suspended over it, connecting the way across. When they reached the bridge, the four of them sat down to talk. Then a human miko came running from the village towards them. "Inuyasha! Miroku! You stupid bakas! I've been looking all over Kaede's village for you guys!" the girl shrieked shrilly. The twins snarled at the human. "Oh!" the girl said in shock. She didn't even notice the Tenjo twins. "Please excuse me for being rude," the girl began. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Miroku snorted. "My name is Kagome!" Night walked circles around the girl, studying her through cold, hard yellow eyes. Shadow did the same; the miko flinched.

Kagome had ebony black hair that came to less than half of her back. She was wearing a white and green uniform outfit. Kagome fidgeted under the Twins' heavy stare. She carried something that looked like a half-complete necklace. "What's that?" Shadow asked her darkly, pointing to it with a nod of her head. "This? It's the Shikon jewel. Well, part of it anyway. We don't have all of the shards yet," she explained, sighing. Night snorted. _She has no taste in clothing_, Shadow complained. _But her uniform…we've seen it before, remember? When…when mommy was alive, she took us to that realm almost everyday,_ Night said slowly. There was a silence, then, _but mom took us to her hometown, in the U.S. Every now and then she would take us to Japan…to see our real father…_

Shadow stood up in between Inuyasha and Kagome, facing the miko. "How do you know Inuyasha?" she asked suspiciously. Kagome looked taken aback. "Well, how do **you** know him?" she asked her back the same way. "His monk friend called me cute. The only reason I didn't kill him is because my brother stopped me and we needed them to show us the way to this village. Got a problem wit it?" Shadow challenged calmly, flicking her tail as if watching her prey squirm. A flush of color creeped to the monk's face. "Let's get a move on! The Tenjo Twins probably don't have time for this!" Miroku jumped in. Night stood on the sidelines, surveying his twin, the miko, the monk, and the inuhanyou. He blinked his shock and tried to stop his sister, but he moved too slow. Shadow's eyes flashed red as she tackled Kagome across the bridge. "Shadow, no! She can't do anything! Just leave the human and let's go!"

Shadow rolled her eyes and yelled across the bridge, "but I never get to have any fun! You always spoil it! C'mon, you know you want to!" Night sighed and jumped over the bridge, landing next to his sister. "Let her go, Shadow. We don't have time for this. Besides, when I do let you have your fun, you always end up killing whatever it is that you have fun **with**. Except when it comes to wolves." She looked up for a quick minute, then jumped high just as a gust of wind came their way. Shadow noticed how quickly Inuyasha and Miroku tensed as the wind cleared to reveal a wolf youkai, leaning over Kagome. Night backed up a little. Shadow's eyes danced different hues of red as she took careful aim. "…ehehehe…" she giggled softly.

As she came down, she shot a powerful fire blast in the unknown youkai's direction.

Chapter Two

In Kaede's hut, Kagome was tending to the wolf youkai's wound. "Does it hurt, Kouga?" the miko asked. Kouga shook his head and swished his wolf tail. "No." Shadow got up from a far corner of the room and left. Miroku followed. Inuyasha grimaced at Kouga and left as well. Night, shaking his head, sighed and followed the others. Shadow went around the village, buying what she needed, with Miroku right behind her. Night did the same; Inuyasha tagged along with Night. They all met back at Kaede's hut and walked in together, the guys on either side of Shadow. And nearly dropped everything that they were carrying.

Kouga was hugging and kissing Kagome, who wasn't rejecting it. They broke away when Miroku, Inuyasha, and the Twins came back. Kouga smirked at Inuyasha, who looked like he was trying to restrain himself from attacking the cocky wolf oni. He turned on his heel and left. Kagome blushed deep red. Shadow's eyes flashed as remembered that day, seeing how the cocky wolf's hands were positioned. She wheeled around and stalked out of the hut, leaving her supplies by the entrance. Miroku glanced after Shadow, looked back at Kagome, frowned, then followed Shadow. In a millisecond, Night was in front of Kagome and Kouga, snarling at them both. "You! Lowering yourself for a mere human!" he spat at Kouga. Rounding on Kagome, "and YOU! YOU brought back memories that my sister and I have tried so hard to forget. I should kill you just for that, but obviously these other humans need you, so I won't. Yet." Then he left to talk with Inuyasha and find his sister, leaving the miko and the wolf youkai absolutely speechless in the glare of the sunset.

&&&&&

Shadow ran to the bank of the river near the forest. She felt her eyes watering. "NO!" she screamed in the wind. "NO! NO! NO!" She knelt and pounded the ground with her fists, shoulders shaking and tears falling. She heard (or sensed) someone watching her. Shadow looked up and around. Miroku was making his way towards her. She quickly brushed away the rest of her tears and stood, just as Miroku reached her. He looked sad. "Why'd you leave like that?"

Shadow stiffened. "It's none of your business, monk. Why did you follow me and not go after your dog friend?" Now it was Miroku's turn to stiffen. "I'd like it if we changed the subject. You tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. Deal?" "Deal," Shadow replied, unsure of her automatic response. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Then she sat down and motioned for Miroku to do the same. They sat side-by-side on the little hill overlooking the village. Miroku put his arm on her shoulder. Shadow tensed, then relaxed. She began.

"Seven months ago exactly, I was at (what used to be) my home in my room, minding my own business, when my stepfather came in. He looked as if he was drunk, and yet not drunk. I was on my bed, laying flat on my stomach reading a book. Ren (that was his name) walked up to me and yanked me up off my bed. I was like 'Ren? Are you iight?' He was like 'Dammit, Shadow! You gon' stop teasing me…wit yo damn booty shorts and tank tops!' I tried to back up, but he pushed me down on the floor. He tried to take off my shirt, but I bit his hand and snarled at him. He growled at me. I growled back and curled my upper lip at him. I bared my teeth as the sun set, kinda like now. We fought and, when I put my tail in his way, he smacked me so hard across my face that I flipped a whole 180." "Dayum," Miroku breathed.

Shadow paused, remembering that horrible day. "Miroku." He looked up. "That day was the first time I ever screamed and cried." She was staring at him, eyes glistening with tears. "I don't know how to say the rest in words, so…I'll show you instead." Miroku was curious. "How?" "Like this." Shadow placed her hands on either side of his head. "Close your eyes and clear your mind," she whispered. Miroku did as she said, and Shadow did the same. Then she showed the monk everything that had happened on that accursed day. She put him in her position, letting him feel all the pain and everything else that she endured that day.

When it was all over, she pulled away, crying. She looked at Miroku's face; he had tears rolling down his face. He hugged her tightly, petting her hair, and this time she did not push him away, but rather welcomed it. She cried harder, her face buried in his monk robes, grasping him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry, Shadow…I…I." Miroku was at a complete loss for words. After a while, Shadow stopped crying and sat up straight, facing Miroku. "You know now of the secret that I possess. Now, you must die." Shadow lunged at the open-mouthed monk, who quickly dodged her attack by using his staff. "Not bad. But next time, I won't miss!" she ranted gleefully. "Why do try to kill everyone who tries to help you?!" Miroku shouted out her, blocking her attacks. "Because I don't **need** help!" She barked. She jumped backwards and up; and caught hold of his ankle, yelling, "Whirlspin Blaze!" She started spinning as they came down. While she whirled, fire began seeping from her hands and mixed with her gust of wind that she created. Then she let him go, after touching the grass beneath her feet. Miroku landed with a huge splash in the river. Seconds later, Shadow walked cautiously to the edge of the riverbank. Miroku's staff floated to her; she saw nothing but water. As she bent down slowly to pick up the staff, a hand reached up and dragged her underneath the surface of the water.

Shadow kept her eyes closed as she kicked and squirmed under the grip of the unknown. She opened her mouth to breathe, only to forget that she was underwater. She felt the same hands that pulled her under pull her up towards the surface. When they broke through the water, she took great gulps of air and choked up riverwater. She dogpaddled to the bank and rolled over, only to find a shadowy form drop down on its back next to her. She squinted, then muttered a curse.

Miroku lay on his side to face her and stared at her for a long time. Finally he asked in a low voice, "Why do you want to kill me? Just because I know what really happened? I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking. But, c'mon, wouldn't it be better for your health if you opened up your hardened heart and tell a few close friends?" He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face as she glanced sideways at him. He was concerned about her. _Great, someone __**else**__ to keep off my tail_, she thought sarcastically. "Numbah One: I don't have any friends. I like to be alone. Two: You're only a recent acquaintance. Three: I had a cousin whom I told everything. Where is she now? Iounno." "But I wanna be more than an acquaintance to you, Shadow!" Miroku pleaded. She looked at him, staring at the way his eyes had a strange glow in the evening light. "C'mere," she whispered, still lost in his eyes. Miroku brought his face closer to hers, so close that she could smell the scent of peaches that he ate back in the village ever so strongly. She smiled very faintly and whispered, "You have pretty eyes, Miroku." "As do you," he responded, the same way, caressing her cheek. She pressed his hand to her face absentmindedly. He smiled, half-closed his eyes and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as he groped her, and she pushed him away. "Why you…!" She yelled angrily. She jumped on the perverted monk, placing her left claw around his throat and her right claw in the air. She lifted him off the ground and almost gave him a direct fire blast, had it not been for her brother and Inuyasha, who just so happened to show up. "What th'hell are you doing now, Shadow?! Let him go." Night yelled as he caught sight of her. "No! He…he…" She yelled back at him. Miroku took that opportunity to poke her boob. He smiled. "Nice boobies." Shadow swatted him away. _He knows what happened!_ That stopped Night dead in his tracks (he was like, three steps away from them, literally). He glanced at Miroku and snarled his warning. "How do you know?" Night asked menacingly, stepping closer to the monk. "She showed me," Miroku replied defensively. "Lies!" Night snarled heatedly, and he would've ripped out his throat, but Shadow spoke first. "He's not lying, Night. I **did** show him." She hung her head and looked away. "But why? I don't understand. You were the one who vowed not to tell anyone. Did he force you to tell him?" Night growled at the monk. "No, he didn't make me. I don't know why exactly I told. I just did." She released Miroku and he massaged his throat. Night thought for a minute. After the silence, he said, " Miroku's coming with us."

Chapter Three

Shadow rounded on Night. "Whaddya mean 'he's coming with us'?! He can't come with us! He's…a perverted monk!" Night smirked. "Well, that perverted monk knows something that Inuyasha won't tell me." Inuyasha, who had been backing up quietly, froze. In the blink of an eye, Shadow was in his face, glaring hard at him. "What do you do you know that you're not telling us?" "I know where your mother is exactly…and who your real father is," he said coolly. "Who and where?" Shadow was interested. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and it worked. Night noticed this, but focused back on Inuyasha. "Your mother is in Virginia, taking care of your other older and younger siblings, which you have a lot of. Your father, however is explaining all of this to you," Inuyasha said slowly. The Twins didn't get it. Inuyasha sighed. "I **am** your father. Your mother didn't want me to take care of all twelve, so she told Ren to take care of you two for a while and suggested that I came to get you both when you turned 15. When I went to get you, you were already gone. Some of the villagers told me where they last saw you, so I went on from their hints. Miroku came with me. But I didn't know the reason **why** you two left, until your brother told me the whole story. He said that if I wanted exact details, I'd have to ask you, Shadow. So, there. I said it. I'm your father and your mom's in her realm taking care of business. I'm gonna go there soon to check up on things and all that. But not now, she's kinda lettin' off some steam, and I know by now NOT to be in her way."

"Now that I think about it, we do kinda act and look like you, with the hair and everything," Night said quietly. Shadow blinked three times (like Mildred does in the 'Diary of A Mad Black Woman' Tyler Perry movie) and said, "Well…Dad,…I guess you comin' wit us too, ain't ya?" with a lopsided smile. Inuyasha gave his daughter a hug and said, "Yeah, I guess so." Miroku just sat back and smiled. "Did we forget the fact that your Twins have things back at the village?" "No," Inuyasha retorted, "I, mean, really. Give us a break, Miroku. We're reuniting here!" Miroku laughed. "All right. I'll go back to the village and get their things," he offered. "Wait a minute, Miroku. I have to do something in the village first, so I'll come with you," Shadow said, smiling at her father. Inuyasha nodded. Night smirked and gave his dad a hug. "Go 'head, Shadow. Just don't kill nobody," Night remarked. "I will." Miroku and Shadow walked hand in hand down the hill and into the village, leaving the other two to have their little 'father & son' talk.

&&&&&

"Why does Kouga hang around Kagome so much?" Shadow asked Miroku as they passed some of the villagers on the way to Kaede's hut. "Well, it's kind of a long story. I'll let your father tell you that one." Shadow pouted. "Well, then, why do I have a feeling that you're sad because of someone else who isn't here?" Miroku stopped. He looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?! Sango found someone else, all right! Just drop it!" He stalked off down the path, then turned into Kaede's hut. Shadow got pissed and followed him, storming into the hut after him and turned him around to face her. "Who is Sango? Don't get an attitude with me just because I don't know who she is and she left you for someone else! I just found out that a hanyou is my father and that I told you something that only my brother knows! And you expect me just to believe it and go on with my miserable fucking life?! No! I ain't think so! If you got a fucking problem with it, then you betta fucking fix it! Don't take your fucking shitty-ass anger management problems out on me! By the way, we're leaving as soon as the stars come out! Who da hell you thank you talkin' to, nucca?" She yelled. Then, she backhanded him, grabbed her and her brothers things, and left.

Miroku slowly brought his hand to his cheek were Shadow had just smacked him. It burned. "Kuso," he muttered, then felt someone watching him; he turned around. Kagome was helping Kaede with something, but when Miroku and Shadow had came in, they stopped their work to watch. "What?! Go fuck off, why don't chya!" he yelled, then left to find Shadow.

He found her at the edge of the village, far past her father's Forest and the bridge. He stopped when she stood. _Why did you follow me?_ Shadow asked in his mind. "Because I was being a jerk and wanted to apologize. Can you forgive me?" He got down on both his knees and took her right claw, rubbing circles in it. She looked down on him. "Follow me," she said, then walked away. Miroku got up quickly and followed her. She stopped in front of a tall tree, took Miroku's hand, and started jumping to the highest branch on the tree. When they got to the top, Miroku leaned against the bark and sat down, looking up at Shadow. "Do you forgive me?" He asked again. She tilted her head and looked down on him again. She sat down in his lap and put his arms around her. "For now, I forgive you, Miroku the perverted monk," she smiled. Shadow leaned against him as they waited for her brother and father to show up.

&&&&&

"I see them. Together in tree." Night looked to where his father was pointing. There, in the top of the tree, Shadow was napping in Miroku's arms. "Cute," Inuyasha remarked, "but if we're still leaving when the stars come out, we'd better leave now." Night nodded.

Shadow stirred. Miroku woke up and stared at Shadow, who stared back at him in return. He glanced down and saw Inuyasha and his son near the base of the tree. "They're here." Shadow looked down, then looked back at Miroku and said, "Let's go." She and Miroku jumped down from the tree and landed next to the other two. "What did you two do?" Night asked playfully. "We didn't do anything," Shadow said, rolling her eyes and smiling. "Aright, enough chit-chat! Let's move out, people!" Inuyasha commanded. "Daddy?" Shadow began, saying the word for the first time, "where exactly are we going?" "To get your cousin." "Which one?" "Phantasy."

Chapter Four

"Pops! We there yet?" Night complained. "We're almost there! Stop complaining; you're acting like a girl," Inuyasha responded, leading the Twins and Miroku down the path. "Daddy, why did Phantasy have to move so far away?" "Because her mother had unfinished business with your ex-grandmother there." "How come she our ex-grandma?" "Because she bullshitted and fucked up too much." "Damn! Harsh words, old man," Night added. "Get used to it, lil nucca," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.


End file.
